Very Bad Strip
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: One day, Ally's mother caught a terrible disease. Her daughter will do anything to help her, what will happen when one opportunity comes to her ? Will she take it or drop it ? AUSLLY. SMUT. A LOT OF SEX SCENES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. What's that job ?

**Here I come again ! This story will have 7 or 8 chapters, but I'll warn you, this story will contain a lot of sex scenes and maybe rape. Okay, you should say that it's gross or impolite but sorry I love to write this kind of stuff... Fanfiction means to write with your own mind ! You're not the reader anymore and I think it's kinda cool ! Well sorry if I made a lot of mistakes in grammar but I'm French ^^**  
**Hope you'll enjoy then ! And don't forget to review :)**

**Very Bad Strip**

**Genre: Humour, Romance, Violence, Erotic  
Rating : M  
Chapters : 7 or 8 (In-Progress)  
Pairing : Auslly**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**VERY BAD STRIP**

« Come On Girl ! » The guy spoke while slapping the girl's ass. She answered with a humfled moan. Her hips were shaking as he took her, kneeling on his bed turning his back to him. His balls were slamming against her bouncing ass.

«Sir... I'm so close... » He bit her shoulder and told her not to come yet, he hadn't finished. He took out his cock inside her, and pulled her hair so that she was in front of his manhood.

«Take it in your mouth now ! » She took him in her mouth while he was thrusting in, the girl felt tears coming from her eyes.

Well what happened to this girl to be « raped » like that ? Let's rewind her life...

Ally Dawson is a lovely 18 years-old student, she attends the University of New York. She moved from Miami to live there in order to go to the school of her dreams. She lived, with her mother Penny, in a peaceful neighbourhood, where the houses are little but comfy. One day, a disaster put an end to this good life : Penny Dawson had a terrible disease, she had to stay in bed because she was too weak, she was slowly suffering... Ally decided to quit school so that she could find a job. She was walking down the streets to her home when something caught her eyes. AN OFFER FOR A JOB. She decided to have a closer look to it. It says :

GIRL STRIPPER NEEDED  
HAVE TO PASS A CASTING BEFORE TAKING THE DECISION

CALL MIKE MOON AT 334-398-215  
MOON PALACE

436W 94th Street **(A/N : Saw what I did here ? :p)**  
New York, NY 10001  
USA

The young girl decided to call the telephone number and her eyes widened. Why did she do that ?

«Hello ? » The guy on the other line said. He seemed to be very young  
« Hello ! Is it Mike Moon ? » she answered, shyly. _No time to take a step back, Allyson !_

« Nah it's his son. What ya want ? » Ally frowned at his voice, what a bad-behaved boy !  
«Can I talk to him, please ?»

The guy on the other line sighed and she heard him talking to someone else whose had a big voice, he answered the phone.

«Hello ? Mike's here, what's your name »  
«Hello Mr. Moon, I'm Ally Dawson and I saw your offer an- »  
« Oh great ! You're interested in ? »  
«Well... »  
«What's wrong? »  
« Oh nothing Sir ! What time ? »  
«Be there at 7pm, thanks again Miss »  
«No problem ! »

She hung up and sighed. What is she gonna say to her mother ? She sucks at lies...  
She entered her house and bit her bottom lip when she heard her mother coughing like hell. She went upstairs and in her mother's bedroom. She sat on the bed and took her hand.

«Hello Mom, I'm back. I called Alicia, she's going to take care of you tonight, because I have some stuff to do »  
«What...is... it ? »  
«Well... Going to Trish's » Ally stood up and stared at her mother, she was sleeping all of a sudden. Ally smiled and put a kiss on her mother's forehead.

She began to put make up, did her hair in a ponytail, and put some lipgloss on. She want downstairs and saw her big sister with her arms crossed.

«Where are you going, Allyson ? »  
«At Trish's » She bit her bottom lip and looked down. Alicia went to her and put her hands on her shoulders.  
«I know you're doing your best to take care of Mom, sis, let me help you tonight, John went to a baseball match with the kids sooo I'll be there for Mom. »

Ally burst into tears and her sister took her in her arms. She patted her back and whispered «It's gonna be okay »  
Ally broke off the hug and wiped her tears. She took her purse, waved at her sister and left the house. She went to her car and drove to the «MOON PALACE »

When she arrived she was greeted by a tall man and another man who seemed to be in his twenties and who was standing against the wall, arms crossed.

«Hello Allyson ! I'm Mike and this is... AUSTIN COME HERE AND STOP FLIRTING WITH THESE COUGARS ! »

Austin sighed and lifted his t-shirt as the cougars wrote their numbers on his belly, he came towards his father and winked at Ally who answered with a frown.  
«Well Allyson this my son Austin, Austin this is Allyson Dawson our stripper-to-be »

He smirked at her while he was checking her out  
«Wow nice body, babe ! » He pulled her close to him as she put her hand on his torso.  
«Sorry bad boy, I'm taken ! »  
She pushed him and entered the building with Mike. Austin looked at her butt while shaking his head, smiling.

The moment Ally entered the club, she shivered, seeing all of these sluts kissing men or women by the way. Eurk disgusting. She felt something against her ass and she turned around to see Austin grinning at her.

« You're unbelievable ! Where are your slaves ? Don't keep them waiting ! »

All of a sudden, she felt a hot breath on her ear, mixing with some alcoholic flavour.

«I don't want to keep you waiting babe, you're my slave tonight. Dad insisted on forming you, I couldn't say no. »

_The jerk _! She turned to face him, thrwowing daggers with her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk, she was interesting and so her body. He flung her over his shoulder, putting his hand on his ass. She hit him and his back, while they were heading to his dressing-room. Mike was already here.

«So, you're having fun ? » Mike smirked as Austin put Ally down who frowned at him.

«Mr. Moon can I talk to for a second » she looked at Austin «in private please » Austin rolled his eyes as he left his dressing-room  
«What do you want to talk about ? »  
« Do I have to do it with your son ? He makes me feel unconfortable »  
«Listen Allyson, Austin works with me since he was 16 and my strippers didn't complain, maybe he always overreact but it's a good boy ! »  
She looked at him and thought '_He's very proud of his son but I'll do anything for my mom, even if I have to turn on a spoilt vulgar blondie boy_'

«Fine Mr. Moon ! I'll do it » he smiled widely

«Thanks Allyson, you're so nice ! Here it's your outfit, Austin will guide you »

Ally went to the dressing-room next to Austin's. She looked at her outfit and her eyes widened, _Is she really going to wear that ? _No time to think, she undressed fully and put on the outfit.

As she entered Austin's dressing-room, music started to play.

«There you are, Ally-cat show me what you got »  
«Austin... I never did this kind of stuff before... »

He sighed,

«Come towards me »

She came towards him but lazily, he sighed once again.  
«Come on babe, move that sexy butt of yours ! You'll never earn money like that »

She mumbled and remembered the hard sex she did with her previous « sexfriend » and did it again, with sensual moves which made Austin's jaw dropped open. She sat on his lap and ground into him. He smirked. She lifted her black dress and took it off, Austin trailed his eyes on her body and whispered «Very nice, body, I told ya . She winked at him and stood up. He groaned as he saw she was wearing a thong. She turned her back to him and unclapsed her bra with the rythmn of the music and balanced her hips. Austin gritted his teeth as he felt himself hard. God, she's talented ! She strech out and took off her thong while biting her bottom lip as she turned around to face him.

«God Ally ! You're so se- »

She cut him off by kissing him fiercely on the lips. Suddenly the music stopped which was replaced by someone coughing and they stopped, Ally turned around and saw Mike. He was clapping, and Ally turned to look at Austin who was smirking.

«Allyson you're so gifted ! I hire you, but we'll continue some practice of course ! That's only the beginning ! »

«Thank you so much Mike ! »

Austin was covering her body with a bathrobe which he has given to her.

«I would like to keep you naked in my arms but I don't want my father to be checking you out ! »

She rolled her eyes and headed to her dressing-room which was now her's.

«In your dreams, Moon ! »

A few minutes later, after being dressed, she opened the door and she met hazel eyes which shown that the person was really drunk.

«Austin ? What are you... ? »

He shut the door and pushed her on the bed, she looked to be scared but that turned him on a little more,

«Let's have some fun, okay ? »

* * *

**Ooooooh, what will Austin do to Ally ? **  
**Review and you'll see (or read ?)**

**By the way here's the list of the characters :**

**Ally Dawson (18) stripper**  
**Austin Moon (21) boss' son**  
**Mike Moon (47) Moon Palace's owner**  
**Penny Dawson (43) Ally's Mother**  
**Alicia Dawson (26) Ally's sister**  
**Trent Johnson (25) "customer"**  
**Eliot Doris (19) Ally's ex**  
**Dallas Texan (20) "womanizer"**  
**Cassidy Pinson (17) stripper**  
**Trish DeLaRosa (18) Ally's BFF**  
**Dez Worthy (21) Austin's BFF **


	2. Meet the boss' son : Austin Moon

**Hello again guys ! Sorry for the wait ! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !  
Since I'm on holidays, I'll try to upload faster :)  
Thanks for your reviews ! And a biiiiiiiig thanks to DyWen59 who helped me to find that title :) Love you girl 3**

**LOVE YOU GUYS ! **

* * *

Ally opened her mouth but closed it quickly, she didn't know what to say. He kind of scared her. She looked in his eyes and saw desire in them, she bit her bottom lip, god what will he do to her ?

He stood up, threw his bottle against the wall which exploded and he looked at her with a smirk while removing his t-shirt, revealing his six-packs abs. And threw his pants and underwear away

«Oh my god... » She murmured, «this guy is well-build and well-endowed »  
«Come here, Ally-cat, suck it ! »  
«I beg you pardon ? »

He grabbed her hair and she shrieked, tears forming in her eyes.  
«Stop being so disobedient, I urge you to take my cock in your mouth, QUICK ! »

She shivered, she had done this before but she wasn't forced to, she doesn't want to be slapped or to be kicked. Maybe he was too drunk but she saw in his eyes that he wouldn't hurt her. So she decided to do it, _Sorry mom..._

She kissed the head of his manhood and she heard him grunt, she licked his lenght and he grabbed her hair forcing her to take full of him in her mouth. She closed her eyes and felt herself crying. Was she becoming a slut ? All of a sudden she opened her eyes and pushed him away, but he took her arm and crushed his lips against hers. She moaned in the kiss, trying to go away, but he was too strong and she was... too small. He let go of her and put her head down in sort that she was taking him again in her mouth, he pumped in and out her mouth while moaning her name, she cried, defenseless, she felt an hot liquid sliding down her throat and she swallowed it hardly.  
He smiled at her while putting his clothes on,

«Gosh Ally-cat you're so talented ! Are you kinda slu- ? »

She stood up without saying anything and slapped him with such a strenght, he fell on the ground holding his cheek while chuckling, he stood up and headed to the door,

«See ya tomorrow night, and be sure to bring some sexy clothes, I'm not done with you !» He licked his lips, winked at her and left the room. She gritted her teeth. _You asshole ! _

She locked her room and saw Mike who was talking to the waiter and Austin who was flirting with some sluts, she rolled her eyes. She look at Mike to see him waving at her and then he came towards her.

«So Ally, what do you think ? You could make it ? »  
«Well I don't know, I'm not very... »

He murmured in her ear the money she'll earn if she continued to work with him. Her eyes widened.

«THAT MUCH ? Well Mr Moon I'm okay with it but only if I don't have to see Austin again ! »  
She looked at him and he caught her glance. He smirked and winked at her, then he kissed some sluts in the neck.  
«Well I can introduce one of our best stripper here, come back tomorrow at 11pm and you'll see »

«Really thanks a lot Mr Moon » She smiled and left the club but she didn't see someone looking at her while she left.

It was 1am and she came back to her house, the silence was heavy with eternity, she shivered at the thought that her mother couldn't make it, but she had to stay strong. Her sister was sleeping on the couch and her mother seemed to be sleeping too, no more coughing were heard and she felt relieved. She went to her room, sat on the edge of her window and looked at the stars. She sighed. What an awful world... Her mother was suffering, she accepted a job as stripper, she was forced to suck a cock... What could be worst than all of that ? A tear escaped from her eyes, when will she met someone who can understand how she feels ? She closed her window and laid down on her bed. She was too exhausted to put her nightgown on. She felt asleep with tons of Austin's images in her mind. But why's that ?

The next day, on a beautiful day of summer, she woke up to the smell of toasts. The perfect breakfast she used to have when her mother wasn't sick. She went downstairs quickly and she smiled when she saw her mother making breakfast.

«Mom ? Why are you up ? I told you to stay in bed... » Ally said with a worried tone.  
Her mother looked at her and smiled, through her pale face.

«Don't worry sweetie I feel better, there you are » She put a plate with eggs, toasts and bacon.  
«Thanks Mom but don't push it too far, if you feel bad just take some rest okay ? »

She put a kiss on her forehead and whispered how much she loved her. Ally felt her eyes filling with tears. So she looked down and began to eat her breakfast. Her mother nodded and went to the living room, At this moment, Alicia came in and said good morning to her mother and sister.

«Alicia, I have one service to ask you »  
«Go on, sis »  
«Well I was wondering if you can take care of Mom for the nights to come ? And also this afternoon I've got a girl day with Trish, tell me you're okay with it ? »

«I'll do anything don't worry about, I know you're doing your best for Mom »  
«Thanks Alicia ! »  
«No problem ! Do you have lunch with Trish ? »  
«Yeah we are going to eat at KFC **(A/N : No, no don't own it... Too bad though...)**

«Aw great have some fun ! »

Ally went upstairs in order to take a shower and to prepare herself to her girl day with her best friend Trish. She left her house and drove to the KFC. When she saw her bestfriend she jumped into her arms. They haven't see eachothers in a year, because she made a exchanging programm with her university. She went to France and passed her exams there.

« I missed you Ally-D »  
« Me too Trishy ! »  
«Let's eat »

She ordered and sit down at a table.

«So Alls, any boyfriend ? How's it going ? » She took a sip of her drink and looked at her bestfriend  
«Well no boyfriend, and my mother.. Well she... suffers from... tuberculosis... We discovered it one month ago when she began to cough blood. »  
«Oh Alls... I'm so so sorry... You know I'm here right ? So if you are not okay you can call me okay ? » She put her hand on hers  
«Thanks Trish ! You're the be- »

All of a sudden, her eyes widened when she caught the hazel gaze of someone she knew too well, she gritted her teeth. It seems that he didn't see her.

«Ally ? What's wrong ? »

«Turn around quietly, do you see that blonde guy with the red haired one ? »  
«Dez ? Austin ? »  
«What ? You know them ? »

«Of course ! They were in my class when I went to France ! Hey guys ! »

Austin and the ginger called Dez sat at their table.

«Ally this is Austin Moon and Dez Worthy. Austin, Dez, this is Ally Dawson my bestfriend »  
«Yeah I know her we've met yesterday, right babe ? » He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.  
«I didn't know you have friends... »  
«Well sweetie, I've got a lot of frie- »  
«You mean sluts, huh ? » He smirked, that girl was interesting.

«Ally come on ! Austin is very nice you know... Well where and when you guys met ? »  
«In my father's club, she works for us »

«What kind of work ? » Trish raised an eyebrow at Ally

«Oh as a waitress of course » She smiled, Well done Ally !  
«No she works as a-OW ! » Austin was holding his manhood and Ally smirked, and throw him a glance which seemed to mean 'Tell her and I will cut your balls'  
«Are you okay, Austin ? »  
«Fine, fine thanks for asking... Well I think that Dez and I should go, I don't want to waste your reunion. »  
«Yeah bye guys »  
« Bye Trish, bye Ally-cat see you tonight »

The guys left and Trish smirked at her bestfriend

«Ally-cat ? Wow I didn't know you were so intimate »  
«No there's nothing going on between us... »

«Are you really su- ? »

« Shut it Trish.. I don't want to talk about that ! Dez isn't too talkative, isn't he ? »  
«Oh it was always like that he's very shy around girl, I find it very cute »  
«Trishy Pokey is in lovey dovey with Dez? »  
«WHAT ? No ! No he's just a friend ! »

Ally smirked «Yeah sure ! »

The afternoon went very well, and it was time for Ally to go back to work. She took her outfits for the night and drove to the club. She entered the club. She looked around, god it was the same, why are these persons so casual ? Austin isn't here, that's weird. Why does she think about, she didn't care.

She waved at Mike and he nods happily, she likes Mike very much he was such a nice guy.

She was in front of her dressing-room and she froze when she saw that her door was already opened. She opened the door quietly and saw a girl naked back. Was she moaning ? Eurk disgusting... Suddenly she saw the head of someone she knew too well and she shrieked, causing the two «lovers » to jump.

The blondie boy looked at her, smirking, while the girl was kissing his neck.

«Oh hi Ally-cat ! Do you wanna join us ? »

* * *

**Ooooooh Who is that girl ?  
Does Trish love Dez ?**  
**Find out in the 3rd chapter of Very Bad Strip :)**


	3. What a Jerk Well Hello there Dallas !

**Hello everyone ! It's me with a new chapter ! Well I'm not so proud of this one soooo... Don't blame me, okay ? :)  
Enjoy !**

* * *

Ally's jaw dropped when she saw the girl on Austin's lap biting her bottom lip while looking at her. _Was she bisexual ?  
This place will entertain her everyday... Yurray !_

«So Alls ? What do you think? » Austin was smirking at her while checking her out «Can I see your outfit ? It seems pretty sexy !»

All of a sudden, Ally was slammed against the door, she had closed her eyes under the pain, she knew he would «rape » her but she doesn't know she got it wrong... Her eyes widened when she looked at the silhouette in front of her. She was definantly a bisexual... and was licking her lips, while looking at Ally's  
Austin stood up and looked at Ally, and frowned at the girl .

«Cassidy... Why don't you share ? »

« Austie, that girl is so fucking hot, you were not lying, come on pretty girl » This Cassidy girl went on to stroke Ally's cheek but she turned her head. She took her head in her hands and crushed her lips on Ally's.

«God... That's fucking hot girls ! »

Ally pushed Cassidy when she felt her tongue on her lips, she looked at Austin angrily.

«Get out of here... NOW! I won't be your slut, okay ? You're disgusting ! You make me want to puke everytime I saw you ! Now get out with your little slut ! »  
«Too bad Ally I'm a stripper too so you have to see me everyday » She kissed Ally's cheek and left her dressing-room.  
«Alls... I'm the boss' son so you would see me everyday » He took a step towards her and put two hands to either side of her head on the door.  
«And how did you get in my dressing-room »  
«I've got all the keys and I was wondering if you were here. Sorry about yesterday... » She frowned. _Was he being honest or was he just keeping on playing with her ?_  
«What is done is done, Austin... I won't ever forgive you for that... And what were you doing with that girl ? »  
«Why ? You're jealous ? You want me to draw what we were doing ? God we were about to fuck, yeah ! And you just ruined it... » He took a step back and smirked, while Ally's face was burning up with anger.

«Don't make me telling your father what're you doing with all the strippers he hire... »  
«Don't you dare Alls... » He leant closer to her and nibbled on her earlobe, she groaned.  
«What was that? Do I turn you on, Ally-cat ? »  
«You wish, huh ? » He grinded/ground against her and she threw her head against the door.

Suddenly she felt the heat of his body leaving her, OH THE JERK ! HE WAS TEASING HER !

«You're an asshole, Austin Moon ! Get out of my way ! » She gritted her teeth and he smirked.  
«You're sexy when you're angry, babe Can't wait for your first show» He let a kiss on her lips and left her dressing-room.

WHAT ? WHICH SHOW ?

She closed the door and put on a red dress with a big cleavage. And red bra and panties. What with all this red ? Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

« Who's there ? »  
«Allyson ? It's Mike, I want to talk to you about the show »

She opened the door and sees that he was with a guy she never seen before, he looked like he was in the 20ies like Austin but he seemed to be older and... very mature. She felt her cheeks heat up.

«What with the show, Mr Moon ? I'm only a beginner... »  
«That's why I brought Dallas ! He's one of our best stripper »  
«Hi Dallas nice to meet you, I'm Allyson Dawson but you can call me Ally » She smiled at him  
«Hi Ally, you look beautiful ! Let's do it, okay ? » He talked in a soft voice.  
«Yeah right ! »

Ally was doing her show in front of Dallas' and Mike's eyes. She was doing it perfectly, she moved beautifully, with a strong, easy freedom. Dallas bit his lips several times when she was doing a hot move. Her dress was on the floor and she was in her bra and panties. Suddenly, they heard someone coughing. Ally frowned when she saw that silhouette. Austin. Here with Cassidy. She was eating his neck.

«What are you doing here, Austin ? I didn't invited y- »  
«Woah Ally-cat you were doing a show and I wasn't here. I'm very disappointed... Ugh Cass stop it, don't you see that I'm talking ? We'll continue that later, okay ? »

«AUSTIN GET OUT ! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN OKAY ? Mr Moon can you please tell your son to get out ? He's pissing me out... »

Austin sighed. «I know that someday you'll be falling for me... Come On Cassidy let's have some fun ! » He winked at Ally and left while slamming the door.

«Well gotta go now I have a meeting with someone who is very important... Don't worry Allyson, Dallas is a good teacher ! I'm counting on you, Dallas ! »

Mike left Ally's dressing-room and Ally decided to lock the door, Austin was . Ally continued her show under Dallas' instructions. She was doing great and Dallas was so proud of her. She was interesting. Her bra fell on the floor, and Dallas's jaw dropped. She blushed at his reaction, he wasn't like Austin and she felt relieved.

Talking of Austin... She could here some noises against her dressing-room's wall and some moans which «_Oh Austin... Faster... Harder_ », she rolled her eyes and looked at Dallas. Moments, later it was her panties to fell on the floor. He bit his bottom lip as she went to sit on his lap. They looked in eachothers eyes, and Dallas leant in. _OMGGG What should I d-? _She was cut by Dallas' lips on hers. God he was a good kisser, he was stroking her back while kissing her. What will all this popularity ? She had two guys kissing her today, was she so hot as they said ? She felt his tongue against her lips and allowed him entrance. He was exploring every sides of her mouth and she moaned as she ground into him which made him grunt.

«Are you sure you wanna do this ? » He whispered against her lips  
«Yeah I'm sure Dallas... »

He stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was heading to her bed and put her on it. He took off his shirt and she licked her lips, he was very sexy. He began to unbuckle his belt but Ally put her hands on his.

«Here let me help... »  
«Did you... have sex before ? »  
«Well yeah ! But it was more like rape... »  
«Oh sorry... »  
«No that's okay, it's the past, now I'm moving forwards... » She stroked her cheek and kissed him on the lips. She took her pants off and he came next to her on the bed. She saw a tent in his boxers.

«Is that for me ? » She grabbed him through his boxers and he groaned.  
«It has been 2 years that I haven't had sex... »  
«Well let's make love so... Do you want it hard or soft ? »

She looked at him, smiling. _What should she answer ?_

* * *

**__So what do you think ? Should he go hard or soft ? It's a contest okay ? Just leave a review to say if you want Dallas to make love to Ally like a beast or like a cloud. Okay my comparison sucks... Buh-bye ! :) And thanks you're amazing ! I swear I'm doing my best for you guys ! But being French is really difficult... **


	4. Why are you reacting like that ?

**Hello my dearest readers! How are you ? **  
**I decided to be generous today and to bring you this new chapter ! **  
**OMGG you'll be surprised to see that there is no sex scene :O**  
**But don't worry there'll be one pretty soon :)**  
**Thanks to you ! 333 And also to Joanne, Wendy, Sanne and Daphne ! My favorite readers ! 3333**

* * *

«How about both ? » She winked at him.  
«Wow, you're a player... » He took off his underwear and smirked when she sees what she did to him. Well he wasn't as big as Austin but he was in the average. Austin and Cassidy hadn't finished, he could last that long ? _Impressive for a douchebag.. Wait ! Why was she thinking about what he was doing ?_

«Hey, what are you thinking about ? » He went on top of her. Some grunts were heard and Ally rolled her eyes once again, _did he do it on purpose ? Was she that good ?_

She blushed, «Pfff No-Nothing ! Don't you have a condom? »  
«You're not on the pill? »  
«I am ! But I think it's better with a condom, I find it gross without, mainly that we don't know eachothers for too lo- »

She was cut by the noise of a key in the keylock, and a silhouette that she knew well entered the room. She covered both of her and Dallas' bodies. Suddenly, Ally could see Austin's face heat up, was it from shyness or... Anger ? She couldn't tell but when she saw the glance he threw at Dallas, she opted for the second choice.

«Am I interrupting something ? » Austin said with sarcasm in his voice. Dallas put his underwear on and stood in front of Austin.  
«It's none of you business, Moon ! »

Austin gritted his teeth and looked at Ally, before heading to the door, when he arrived at the door he turned his head towards Ally and said,

«You said that I was kind of a manwhore, right ? Well Ally-cat, look at yourself in the mirror and when you'll know what you are, come and talk to me »

He left and slammed the door,

«What's his problem ? » Ally shooked her head and looked at the door. 'Why did he react like that ? I need to talk to him ! But I guess that he'll be in Cassidy's arms' she thought

«Ally ? Are you there ? »  
«Yeah ! Don't worry about that » She stood up, pulling her panties and bra on.  
«I don't understand... We were about to have sex and you are putting your clothes on. Is that because of Austin ? »

«Pfff WHAT ? NOOOOO ! Promise we'll do that later, well if you can go, I have to close my door »  
She kissed him on the lips and pushed him gently. Some women shrieked when she saw a naked man in the middle of the corridor.

Ally left the building and saw a blondie smoking a cigarette. She looked carefully and discovered that it was Austin.

«AUSTIN ! »  
«Oh look at who we have here... Ally-cat, already done with that virgin ? »  
«Why are you reacting like that ? »  
«I'm reacting normally, so where is that virgin ? » He smirked  
«Austin ! Dallas is a good guy ! »  
«Come on, Ally-cat... Do you always say that to men you're sleeping with ? » He threw his cigarette away and look at her defiantly in the eyes.  
«AUSTIN ! What are you talking about ? »  
«Nevermind... »  
«Don't tell me you're jealous ! » She laughed «Really ? Austin Moon able to feel someth- »

Suddenly, she was slammed against the wall, they were in a back street, they were all alone. She could smell his cigarette breath, and his eyes were filled with anger and another feeling she couldn't describe.

«You don't know anything about me, Ally-cat. But in the contrary I know a lot of things about you... » He bit on her earlobe and she didn't make any sound, she was speechless. _How did he know ?_

«I know why you came here, Ally-cat ! So don't play with my nerves or I'll tell your lovely mom what you're doing behind her back. Does she know that her sweet daughter isn't a virgin anymore ? Or that she was flirting with some guys and was about to have sex with one who didn't have a condom ? Well you're disgusting me ! »

He left, leaving her all alone, she slipped to the ground, and shook violently, _Why did he have to be so mean ? Why did she do ? Will she stop that job ? _Fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks and she screamed in the night. And suddenly, she passed out.

The next day, Ally woke up with the singing of birds and sunlights blinded her sight so she decided to close her eyes. But she touched the mattress and discovered that he wasn't her bed.  
She looked around and sees that it wasn't her bedroom, men's perfume filled her nose and she blushed. Why was she in a guy bedroom ?

« Oh Ally you're awake ? » She froze and looked at the person who owns this voice.  
« Dallas ? Why are you here ? » He laughed.  
«Well it's my house ! »  
«What am I doing here ? » He sat down on the bed next to her.  
«I found you unconscious in a back street, yesterday night. You wouldn't wake up so I brought you here. »

Ally frowned. So she passed out after her fight with Austin ? Oh yeah right he knew her secret, he was blackmailing her. _Well done, Ally..._

«Dallas? »  
«Yeah ? »  
«I don't think I'll continue the job... »  
«Why's that ? You're incredible ! »  
«Well... »  
«Is that because of Austin ? »

«You can tell me Ally ! I'm here for you ! » He put his hand on hers and she smiled.  
«Thanks Dallas... But Austin yelled at me yesterday and I don't know why... He was calm but all of a sudden, he was filled with anger.. It was weird... »  
«I might know why he reacted like that... »  
«You do ? Or you're not sure ? »  
«Ally... It's obvious ! »  
«What ? What is obvious ? »

Dallas sighed,  
«Why did he get mad at you all of a sudden ? »  
«I don't know... I talked about feelings and it was at that moment... Holy Shit ! »

Her eyes widened and Dallas nodded,

«Austin likes me ! »

* * *

**OMGGGG Austin likes Ally ! Pretty obvious, huh ?**  
**But does she like him back ? Because he hurt her a lot soooo...  
****When I'm not writing sex scenes I love to put some Drama in between, I don't love to be done in 2 chapters.  
****Like : (Chapter 1 : Oh Maaan I love you Ally ! Me too Austin !) *Kiss* - (Chapter 2 : Sex Scene)  
****Oh come on ! Well My 1st story was kind of like that but what can I do?  
****I want to cry cause it's the first time that one of my fanfics earns 30 reviews and 42 followers! I love you so much ! So keep going !**

**There are more surprises coming for you 333**


	5. Do I love you back ?

**Helloooo ! Sorry for the wait, but I was kinda busy this week... And school is approaching :/ So I won't be able to post chapters in a while but I'll try because I don't want to keep you waiting !  
So here's the chapter 5 :)**

* * *

Ally had her mouth hang opened and wasn't moving.

«Ally ? » Dallas nudged her arm and she got out of her dreaming state.  
«Yeah I'm here... Just too shocked ! He can't like me ! He yelled at me, remember ? And he likes that Cassidy ! »

Dallas just smirked. _How can she be so blind ? It was obvious that he liked, no, loved her _! But he knew Austin for a long time even though they are rivals. And he knew that this poor guy was always a virgin, he snickered silently so that Ally can't hear him. When Austin was dating girls in high school, he was always dumped because he wanted to preserve his virginity, that guy was such a pussy ! He snickered again and Ally looked at him like there was an alien in front of her.

«What ? » She shook her head and sighed,

«I just don't know what to do... »  
«Ally... We're not forcing you into continuing your job... Just call Mike and tell him what happened ! »  
«Are you idiot or what ? If I tell him the truth, someone in the club will think that I'm a slut ! And what will my mother think of that ? »  
«You didn't tell your mother ?! »  
«How am I supposed to tell my mother that I'm in a fucking stripclub ?! »  
«Well sorry about that Ally ! But just call Mi- »

He was suddenly cut off by the ringtone of Ally's phone,

«Shit ! That's my sister ! Huh, Hi Alicia ! »  
«Allyson Marie Dawson ! Where are you ? Mom and I were awfully worried ! We hadn't had news from you ! So care to explain ? »  
«Sorry... I just felt asleep in the cinema and Trish let me sleep at her house, she didn't want me to drive... » Gosh, Ally, you're becoming good at liars...  
«Aww okay... By the way, someone called Austin phoned this morning, he wanted to talk to you »

WHAT ? AUSTIN FUCKING DARED TO CALL HER AFTER WHAT HE HAD DONE ?

«Austin Moon ? »  
«Yeah ! Do you know him ? »  
«Well I _do_ know him but _brievly _»  
«Oh okay ! So I guess I'll hang up sooo... Do you need any stuffs ? »  
«I'll be home this afternoon so don't worry about that... Bye » She hang up and sighed,

«So Austin called ? » She jumped, she forgot that she was in Dallas' room  
«Yeah that's weird ! »  
«Not that much because he cares about you so don't deny it ! Go talk to him ! »  
«No I don't want to ! I'm mad at him, remember ? » She pouted and Dallas laughed,  
«Yeah I know but take his adress if you change your mind ! »

She took the piece of paper and put it in her purse,

«Are you going to talk to Mike about the job ? »  
«I don't know... We'll see how Austin reacts tonight ! »  
«So Ally... What about «us» ? »  
«Is there an «us » ? »  
«Well only if you want to... »  
«I don't know, Dallas... I think more about you as a friend... » He looked down and said in a sad tone,

«You like Austin, don't you ? »  
«Pffft ! WHAT ? No way ! Well... He's cute but he's a dork ! And he's so mean to me, I hate that ! But on the other hand, I'm happy that he asked for me on the phone... »

Dallas put his hand on hers,

«I'm totally sure that he felt something for you ! »  
«But there is Cassidy... » He mentally facepalmed, she was definantly blind,  
«Don't you ever wonder that he flirted with her just to make you jealous ? »  
«Well she's pretty... »  
«Believe me, she's more into girls... I saw her with Kira the other day and they were looking like more than friends... »  
«Don't you know «sexfriend » ? »  
«Nah ! I know her since high school and she never dated a boy ! So believe it or not, Austin likes you ! »  
«Sorry for him, it's not reciprocal ! »

Dallas sighed, she was unbelievable...

**AUSTIN'S SIDE (10 PM)**

Austin was in his bedroom, laying on his bed, throwing a basketball ball to the ceiling and catching it when it went down. All of a sudden, he heard his father talking to his bestfriend and tell him to go upstairs because that's where his son was. He also heard the front door slamming, he knew that his father was off to work tonight. But he wasn't in the mood to join him. His bedroom's door opened and he saw a mess of red hair.

«Hey dude ! What Up ? »

Austin sat down on his bed and sighed, Dez frowned, his bestfriend wasn't in a good mood but in a «depressive » mood like when he was dumped or when the girl didn't like him back.

«A girl ? »

Austin looked up at his bestfriend with wide eyes. Man, how does he do that ?

«Yeah... »

«Tell me, bud ! I'm listening ! » He took a piece of paper and sat on his chair. He wanted to look like a psychologist. Well it wasn't helping Austin because he began to laugh nervously.

«Well you know that girl we met in KFC ? »  
«Trish's bestfriend... Holly ? »  
«No that's Ally ! »  
«Oh I got it ! You like her ? »  
«Kinda... »  
«You can't Austin... What if you hurt her feelings ? Like you do since we ended High School because you were tired of these girls' behaviour ? »  
«Well... Dez she's the only one who defeats me ! The one who doesn't fall in my arms ! We are always arguing but last time, it was harsh... »  
«What did you do this time ? »  
«I told her that I knew her secret, but believe me I was so pissed off... Cause she was going to have sex with Dallas... » He gritted his teeth, remembering the scene of last night when he found them in bed.

«What's her secret ? » Dez leant in as he wrote something on the paper.  
«That's none of your business ! »  
«Okay, okay... What time is it anyway ? »  
«Well... No way ! It's already... 2 am ! I have to go, bro ! »  
«Yeah ! Let me head you to the door, thanks for keeping me company and listening to me ! I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes... »  
«Don't worry about that ! » He opened the front door and the two guys froze at the sight in front of them. Dez ran away quickly, screaming like a little girl. Austin sighed and shook his head before looking back at the girl.

«Help me... » Here she was... _Ally Dawson_, crying under the rain in front of his door, with her clothes ripped and some nasty bruises on her neck, face and arms.

«Help me... » She leant closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, sobbing. He took her in his arms and she let herself go. She laid her down on his living-room couch, and gave her one of his t-shirt.

«Put it on. I guess you'll be feeling better... So just explain to me what happened ! » He frowned at her and took one of her hand. It looked so small and soft in his big hand. She shivered at this contact and withdrew her hand. Her eyes began to fill up with tears again.

«Someone raped me... »

Austin's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. _I'll kill that bastard..._

* * *

**Ooooooh who raped Ally ? Should it be Dallas ? Her ex ? One of her sexfriends ?  
I didn't want to write the rape because I hate it... But don't worry you'll get a sex scene in one or two chapters I haven't decided yet.  
So what did you think of it ? :)  
Love you 3 And Jo, San, Daph and Wendy too ! 3  
And thanks to you all ! I got 8,000 views, woah ! 33333**


	6. Nate, the monster

**Helloo ! Guess what ? Chapter 6 is here ! And ... There is some Auslly well this is serious though :D Hope you'll enjoy it ! But be careful there is the description of Ally's rape, if you don't want to read it you can pass it I indicated it ;)**

**Yeah I don't own Austin & Ally ! And thanks to vetminds to give me one name for one of Ally's ex :)**

* * *

_Someone rapped me... Someone rapped me..._

This sentence kept playing in Austin's mind. He couldn't believe that !

He stood up and she looked at him, afraid. He looked down at her, even if she was rapped, he can't help finding her extremely beautiful.

He steps closer to her, stroking her cheek but she turned her head.

«Hey... I'm not going to hurt you ! »

She calmed down and looked back at him, he sighed,

«Cat got your tongue ? » She frowned, and he bit her lips. Man, he didn't know what to say, he wasn't used to these kind of situations...

«Austin... »

«Yeah ? »

«Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden... ? »

«Well you're passing through a terrible situation, I'm not the kind of person to let someone down... »

«Oh it's not the first time.. » He looked at her and gritted his teeth,

_These bastards... If he could, he'll cut their balls_

«Do you want to talk about it ? Well I know I'm not the person who should listen to you but if you tell me you'll feel better. » He smiled at her and she looked at him, her jaw dropped open. He blushed and looked away.

«What ? Close your mouth, you might catch up flies... »

«Sorry... I mean it's kinda weird to hear you talk to me like that... »

«You prefer our «old relationship » ? » He smirked and she gave him a death glare.

«Okay, okay ! Just kidding, Ally-cat ! So tell me ! »

«Only if you answer my question... »

«Go on ! »

«Why did you call me yesterday night ? »

«Oh well... I just wanted to apologize after our fight so... »

She looked at him, he seemed to be very nervous... Could he be... ? No way... Dallas told her Austin may love her, but she doesn't think he does...

«Ally ? » He waved in front of her face and she shook her head,

«Are you okay ? I'm not urging you into telling it but... »

«I want to tell you.. I trust you ! »

«Huh ? You do ? I'm just a jerk... Sorry for these past days... I-I don't like Cassidy, she likes girls anyway sooo... » He looked into her eyes and leant in. Ally blushed and took a pillow which was on the couch, and Austin kissed it.

«Hey... You changed your lipgloss ? Wait a sec... » He opened his eyes and put the pillow down.

«What the hell, Austin ? »

«Well... I-I... Go on tell me what happened ! I'll tell you a secret after this... » He looked but she can see a slight blush on his cheeks and she frowned. He's weird...

« Well listen carefully... »

**2 HOURS AGO**

Ally had finished her first show, but in front of the persons in the club, it wasn't private anymore. Mike was proud of her and it seems that she was enjoying what she was doing, well if you don't count the drunk guys who were drooling all over her. But it has a good point : Sexy single men.

«Nice job, Allyson ! »

«Thanks, Mike ! Austin isn't here ? »

«No, he seemed very depressed when I left him. I'm wondering what happened to him. The last time I saw him in this state was when his girlfriend broke up with him »  
«Oh okay ! Well sorry Mike but I have to go home, my mother and my sister are waiting for me, well even if they are sleeping... » She laughed nervously and headed to her dressing-room in order to change. She left the club and had to pass in a backstreet, the one who Austin and her had argued in. She shivered at that thought, does he really get jeal- »

**/!\WARNING : RAPE SCENE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ /!\**

She was cut off by someone slamming her against the wall.

«Hello, Ally... » His alcoholic breath came to her nose and she wanted to puke, gosh that was smelling so bad... But wait a sec, she knew that voice ! One of her ex-boyfriends, Nate Sunny.

«Nate... ? Let me go ! Or I'll scream ! »

«Nobody will hear you, darling ! There just you and me in there ! And we're going to have some fun like before ! »

«Shut u- » He cut her off, putting his hand on her mouth. The other hand trailed down under her dress as she began to scratch his arms ! He punched her in the face as she fell to the ground, holding her painful cheek, tears were coming from her eyes and she kept stepping away from him but she shrieked when her back found the wall. He snickered at her while he took off his pants and boxer. She refused to look at him, she decided to close her eyes. _Austin..._

«Open your eyes, bitch ! » She spat in his face as he was kneeling in front of her.

«You slut ! » He slapped her on the cheek and her head bumped against the wall as she gasped. She was so weak and he had so much strenght. She decided to give up, her rapist can do what he wants to her ! He made her kneeling as he tear up her bra and panties, throwing them away.

«I'm going to make you mine, Ally ! » He began to bit her neck leaving a lot of hickies, and she gasped. While murmuring a name that surprised herself ! Nate groaned and entered her with such a violence ! Ally cried of pain and because she was shamed that she wasn't able to protect herself. He was doing it very hard and she wondered if she could make it...

« Come On Girl ! » Nate spoke while slapping the Ally's ass. She answered with a humfled moan. Her hips were shaking as he took her, kneeling on this road turning his back to him. His balls were slamming against her bouncing ass. He kept on going harder and faster. And Ally knew she was going to come.

«Austin... I'm so close... » He bit her shoulder and told her not to come yet, he hadn't finished. He took out his cock inside her, and pulled her hair so that she was in front of his manhood.

«Take it in your mouth now ! And don't call me Austin, it's Nate ! » She took him in her mouth while he was thrusting in, the girl felt tears coming from her eyes. Wait ? Did she said Austin when she was going to come ? She shivered as she began to bit his cock. She stood up and did her best to run away from this scene. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she decided to go to the one that could help even if they didn't talk since their fight.

**END OF THE RAPE SCENE**

«Woah... » Austin looked at her with wide eyes as she began to cry again. He came towards her and took her in his arms where she buried her head in his neck. She was sobbing and he was stroking her back, trying to calm her down. After a while, she stopped crying and the room stayed silent. He look down at her to see her look up at him. She was looking at his lips and he gulped. She jumped when he began to speak.

«Did you... really moan my name ? » She blushed a deep red and looked away

«Did I say that ? Haha no, I wasn't moaning your name ! » He raised an eyebrow and she sighed,

«By the way, you don't have a mother ? » She saw him gritting his teeth,

«She dumped my father ! Well she was a stripper too but one day, my father found her with a man in their bed. She told my father that she hated that they didn't often have sex. So she left. And I know your father died when you were 13. »

«How d-do you know ? »

«My father is a friend of your mother... »

«WHAT ? »

«Yeah but she never told you because she didn't want you to freak out, don't worry she knows about your job and she's so proud of you, my father always talks about you. You're amazing, Alls ! »

He stroked her cheeks and wiped the tears that were falling with his thumbs,

«So it was your secret ? » He laughed,

«Oh no ! Well Ally... » He stroke his neck, nervous.

«Yes ? »

«I t-think I-I... Well... I'm not good at telling how I fe- »

He was cut off by Ally's lips on his own. Gosh how he missed them... He wanted to deepen the kiss but she broke off. She put her forehead against his.

«Austin.. I t-think I love you too... » He smiled as he kissed her on the lips again.

«I'm glad... But am I a fool to fall for you ? »

«Until you're my fool, I don't care... » She brushed her nose against his.

«Sooo... » She stood up and took her dress off.

Austin's eyes widened as he trailed his eyes up and down her body,

«Holy shit ! »

* * *

**Soooooo ? What did you think ? Don't forget to review ! :).**

**Thanks guys and next chapter, the sex scene you were all waiting for :D**


	7. Hmmm Austin you're so big

**Hey everyone ! The scene that you were all wanting for ! I don't know if you'll like but I do my best for you :)**

**Just review me and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

He stood up, walking towards and examined her bruises.  
«Gosh, He didn't go easy on you, this bastard ! »

She looked at him in the eyes and smiled, she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips,

«Thanks, Austin ! »

«What are you thanking me for ? »

«To be here for me... You really are a sweetheart... I'm sorry to have not seen it before.. »

«Hey don't worry about that ! It's the past ! »

Austin couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body : _Her hair, her face, her breasts, her belly..._ he gulped, _her pussy, her legs..._

It was his first time, he didn't see a woman naked in front of him before well he did but in his porn movies he hid behind his bed like all single men and he felt his manhood awakened.

Ally looked down as she felt something poking against her stomach and her eyes widened, of course she had seen _**IT**_ but feeling it against her stomach brought a wetness to her core.

«Like what you see ? » Ally looked up at him and smirked, she brought her hand to his erection, he grunted when he felt her rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans.

«Can I ? »

«Sure, make yourself comfortable ! But let's go to my bedroom » He hold her bridal style and they went to his bedroom. He put her down and she pushed him on the bed. He laughed as she took his jeans and underwear off. His manhood stood proudly and she looked at Austin who seemed very horny while she raised an eyebrow.

She began to tease him. She run her hands all over his body, up and down, his back and stomach, outer and inner thighs. Slowly first but after that, she sped up a little. Then she started to run her tongue all over his body as he grunted.

«Ally... Keep going, babe... »

She kissed his neck and licked his earlobe which she bit it, then working her way slowly down. Down his stomach to where his waistline is. Then she kissed all around his belly button and kissed the inside of his thighs and all around but never touching his cock yet. After a while she started licking all the place she had been kissing. She began to lick and kiss near his shaft and she felt Austin's hand in her hair. She looked up at him.

«What's wrong ? »

«Gosh Ally-cat, I'm so turned on right now... I need you to calm my little boy over there. He's begging painfully for your hands and tongue »

Then once she looked down at Austin's «little boy» she sees that he was hard as a rock. It made her smirk and he gulped. She started licking the base of the cock and around the balls. Sometimes taking them into her mouth. She moved her tounge up the length of the shaft pressing down as she did this. She licked the head and moved back down the other side. Repeating this gesture several times. Then she slowly took the head in my mouth sucked on it a little. She could hear him grunt her name. As she felt pre-cum beginning to ooze.

«Alls... You're a goddess but more the devil, holy crap... Do some more... »

After a few times, She took more of it into her mouth and sucked a little harder. Slowly she moved her mouth up and wrapped her hand around him as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft.  
She moved her hand up and down at the exact same pace she moved her mouth, speeding the pace as she heard him let some sighs of pleasure.

«Gosh, Alls... I'm nearly there... »

She began to tighten her grip even more and increase suction. She felt himself vibrate and yell a loud «FUCK » as he came into her mouth, while grabing some of her hair. The taste was salty or sweet, she couldn't tell it. But it was good. Austin was heavily breathing on his bed as Ally came to lay next to him.

«Ally-cat... You're... so talented ! »

She kissed his abs and ran her hand over his shaft.

«Gosh Alls... You're insatia- ! »

She brought herself on top of him as she began to grind against him , their core were touching and Austin could felt Ally's wetness on his cock as he felt himself hard once again. Ally moaned when she felt him turned on, she grabbed him and looked at him in the eyes. He looked... Scared... Nervous ? Why's that ?

«Are you okay, Austin ?

«Uh Yeah »

«Don't tell me you- ? »

«WHAT ? PFFF NOOOO ! I've lost my virginity at 14 ! » She raised an eyebrow at him « Fine... I'm a virgin... Are you ? »

«No... »

«Oh »

«Wanna practice, Austie ? »

He groaned as she tightened her grip on his cock, she slipped the head into her pussy, she was so damn tight and dripping wet, then she took full of him as she sat on it, she gasped as she began to move up and down on him hearing him let out small moans of pleasure. He was so big inside her...

«Babe, Ally... You're so fucking tight... I'm so glad you're my first... Fuck ! »

He cursed when his love began to speed up the pace, sweat began to slied down their bodies as they fucked roughly. All of a sudden, Austin turned them and Ally found herself below him. She put her legs around his waist as he pounded into her harshly.  
She could not control her voice and started to moan

« oh Austin, faster harder... I love you so much !"

She felt shivers go through her spine, as Austin began to put all his strenght into his thrusting, she let out a big squeal as she scratched his back.  
She felt that she was near to her orgasm and felt every inch of Austin's cock thrusting inside her pussy,

«Austin... I'm about to come... »

«Come with me, babe... »

Suddenly, Ally's wall began to tighten around Austin's cock as she cummed fiercely, her legs shaking, her breathing hitching, that made Austin cum inside her. He fell on top of her as they shared a kiss. He went out of her and lay down next to her, pulling her to his side. He brought the covers to them, slipping them under. Ally looked at Austin as her breathe calmed down.

«So ? How was your first time ? »

«That was fucking amazing ! We can do it whenever you want » He started to trail kisses down her neck as she grabbed his hair at the back of his neck. She felt her core boiling with pleasure, but felt a little sore in it.

«Ouch... »

«What's wrong ? »

«Well... My pussy enjoyed it that I can »t move... »

He seemed to be a little disappointed,

«Oh sorry... I didn't know I was too... brutal »

«Oh no you're just... too big » She blushed and he smirked,

«I'm big, you're tight... Well we're the perfect match ! »

She laughed,

«Oh shut up and kiss me already ! »

* * *

**That's that ! Well I hope you enjoyed it ! :). Oh two more chapters and this is the end... Do you have any more ideas for OS ? I don't have any... It'll be a pleasure for you to tell me :)**

**Love all of you 333**


	8. Don't let go, please

**Here comes the last chapter of Very Bad Strip, thanks a lot for you support and I hope you'll love it, well just take some tissues because the end is very cry, I'd lied if I say that I didn't cry while writing this scene. Check put at the other Author Note at the end of the chapter. Love you 333333**

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, but on her lower body she felt something cold and also hot which made her moan, she looked down to see blonde hair at her stomach,

«Austin ? What are you doi- hmm »

Austin looked at her while licking her folds, she grabbed the sheets and moaned loudly, he smirked and brought his tongue to her clit while putting one finger in her core,

«That's the best fucking wake up I could never have wished ! »

She grabbed his hair and cupped her breast, biting her bottom lip as he continued to bring her pleasure,

«You taste so good, Alls... »

He sped up his fingers's pace while adding another one which made her groan in pleasure and buck her hips, he came to her ear and whispered,

«I just want to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk all day... »

«Austin... »

«What do you want, sugar ? »

«Fuck me... »

He ran his tongue on her core once again and she bit on her bottom lip, he looked at her and smirked, he added another finger and thrust in and out of her while sucking on her clit, a lot of her juice began to flow as he kept going, she was breathing heavily so he could guess that she was near her orgasm, he removed his fingers and his tongue does what his fingers did before, she let out a big scream and she shook out of control, he lied down next to her and she bit his shoulder,

«Ow why did you do that ? »

«You're...an... no... incredible ! I want you to fuck me hard now... »

«Oh really ? » His eyes brightened with lust as he went on top of her, she licked her lips and he gulped, this girl was insatiable, he slammed into her hard and she shrieked with a smile on her face, Austin's cock inside of her felt very good, and she couldn't help but moan loudly under his thrusts,

«Hmmm Aus- ! Harder, faster ! Fuck, give me what you got, I'm sure my grandpa will do better ! »

«Alls... Don't push it too far... »

«Austiiiin ! Fuck me very very hard or else I'll do a threesome with Dallas and another guy... »

He stood up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he was still inside her and slammed her hard against the wall of his bedroom, he thrust into her very fast and very hard, that she wasn't able to scream because she was out of breath, she kissed him fiercely, they teeth battling against the others as they continued to have sex like animals, he can't stop groaning her name and she scratched his shoulder, as she tighted her embrace around him,

«AU-STIIIN ! More, more, mor-oh ! »

«Alls, babe you're so fucking hmmm hot, and tight... AND WET OH FUCK ! »

He continued to thrust inside of her as he brought her on his commode, he put his head on her shoulder and put all his strenght into his thrusts and he felt her walls beginning to clench around him,

«Austin I'm about to co-OH YEAH BABE ! Make me fucking come ! »

«Ugh Ally ! »

The two lovers reached their climax and Ally buried her head in his neck as she breathed heavily,

«Best Fuck Ever ! I love you so much... » She kissed his chest and he smiled,

«No... I love you more ! » He kissed her and broke off their embrace

«I hope Dad isn't here or else he'd be a witnessof my awesome fucking skills ! » He winked at her and she blushed, while panicking

«WHAT ? Your dad is here ? He lives with you ? Oh my fucking god, I'm so ashamed ! »

«You shouldn't be, honey ! Dad will know that I'm a god in bed ! »

She smiled,

«Oh shut up you ! »

She puts on one of his t-shirt and he frowned,

«What's wrong ? I thought you liked that I wore your clothes ? »

«Well not in front of my father ! We see your nipples by the way... And they're mine ! »

He looked at her breasts through the fabric of his shirt and he bit his lips, she smacked him on the arm,

«What should I wear, Einstein ? »

«Just put another t-shirt ! I don't want my dad to check you out ! »

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he was looking down at her,

«Jealous, Austin ? »

«Yeah ! You're mine ! »

She took one of his t-shirts and put on sweatpants,

«That's better babe, let's go downstairs ! »

«Sweetie don't you forget something ? »

«Huh ? »

She threw a look at his lower region and he facepalmed himself, he put on underwear and they headed downstairs, Mike was at the kitchen's table,

«Oh ! I wasn't dreaming, you brought a girl home yesterday night ! Hello, mis- Allyson ? »

She looked down while blushing with embarrassment,

«Hello Mike ! Sorry for the noises... »

«No problem ! I'm kinda happy about you two ! But don't come back with a baby the next time ! »

Austin frowned at his father whose laughed, and Ally smiled at her lover,

«So what are you ? Sexfriends ? Sexcolleagues ? Boyfriend-Girlfriend ? »

«Well we didn't have the time to th- »

She was cut off by Austin pulling her to him,

«She's my girlfriend ! She's mine ! » He turned to her «Well if you want too, I can't let you pass me by... »

«Of course I want to be your girlfriend, Austin Monica Moon ! »

Austin turned to his dad whose shrugged, '_how did she know his mid- wait dad I'm gonna kill you'_

All of a sudden, Ally's phone began to ring, she looked at her caller and discovered that it was her sister, she answered to it, but only sobs were heard, she could hardly distinguish what she says, but at a moment she heard _Mom... blood... hospital...St. Louis _**(A/N : I just created this hospital, my bad ^^')**

Ally dropped her phone which crashed on the floor in a loud « BANG » and her face went white.

«Alls what's wr- ? »

She looked up at him, her eyes were filling with tears,

«Austin can you bring me to the St. Louis hospital, please ? »

«Okay, just let me pick a shirt and jeans, I'll be right back »

He kissed her forehead and went upstairs, Mike was looking at Ally, speechless, he didn't want to bother her more, few minutes later, Ally & Austin arrived at the hospital,

«Can I have the number of the room of Penny Dawson, please ? »

The receptionnist looked at Ally with a neutral expression, it made Ally shiver, _Was it that bad ?_

«Yes. Room 235 »

They hurried to find the room, when they were in front of the door, Alicia opened the door and threw herself in her sister's arm, and they cried together because they knew that it is the end for their mother. When they were out of tears, Alicia looked up and saw a man, she looked down at her sister,

«Who is he ? »

«My boyfriend... Alicia let me introduce Austin Moon to you, the son of my boss and Austin this is my older sister, Alicia Dawson ! »

«Pleasure to meet you, well sorry about your mother... Stay stro- »

When he didn't expect it, a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and he felt his shirt wet minutes by minutes, he looked down and discovered that it wasn't his girlfriend but his girlfriend's sister,

«Just take care of my sister okay ? She deserves it... »

She broke off the embrace and walked away, without saying any word, Austin looked at her and nodded when she looked back at him, he felt a little hand taking his and being dragged into a room. When he entered the room, a cold atmosphere took part of his body and he shivered but it got worst when he saw a body on a bed, Ally withdrew his hand and came to her mother, she was being pulled in an embrace and she began to cry.

«Ally... I'm glad you're here, hello... Aus **coughs** tin »

«Hello Mrs. Dawson... »

Ally looked up at her mother and then at her boyfriend, how and when did she met him ?

«I know what you're thinking about babe, but I used to help your mother when you were at school »

«What ? You were that blonde boy I couldn't stand ? »

«Yeah sorry about that... »

«It's the past don't worry... »

«Allyson... ? »

«Yeah, Mom ? »

«Can I say a few last words to you ? Because I know there isn't too much time left... »

Ally gulped at these words, and Austin came closer to her,

«Allyson Marie Dawson, I'd like to say that I'm proud of what... You have become now... You're a beautiful woman who is confident now, and who has a lovely boyfriend and maybe future husband, I'm so sad that I won't be able to assist to your wedding and to the births of your future children, so now just listen to me Ally... » She stroke her daughter's cheek in order to wipe her tears away «Just live your live, don't pay attention to bad persons, make me proud in heaven, I'll always be watching after you from there, I love you so much Allyson and I'm proud of you... » She looked at Austin

«Austin take good care of her, I know that you are meant to be... And I'm so happy for you too... All she needs is love... And now I feel very tired... »

«MOM NO DON'T LET ME ! »

She smiled at her daughter and closed her eyes,

«I love you Allyson, always will... »

«Me too Mom ! »

And after that she stopped breathing, Ally screamed and cried a lot this afternoon, Austin rocked her and sang to her,

_After all... Her Mom, the woman who gave her the life, was gone And now they were taking her life. Awful world..._

* * *

**Did you enjoy it ? I guess that it's not a way to end this fanfiction, isn't it ? So I'm writing an epilogue, and I was wondering if I should do a sequel on it but I don't know seriously... It's up to you :) So tell me if I should write a sequel and give me some ideas that'd be nice :)**

**Love youuuuu 33333**


	9. Epilogue

**Here is the end, enjoy ! Just tell me if I must do a sequel :)**

**Love you 3333**

* * *

**ALLY POV**

December, 14th. The day of my mom's funerals. 1 month since she died, she left me, I was nothi-, I closed my diary suddenly when I felt a body behind me. Austin. Moon. My boyfriend. I turned to him and he frowned.

«Just erase what you just wrote, Alls... You're not nothing ! You have no rights to say that, your mom was proud of you and she always will. So trust me babe, trust us, and trust you. »

I looked at him, surprised, he never talked to me that way and I kinda love it. He pulled me in a hug and I didn't cry, I've cried too much these past months and there were no more tears that I could cry. I looked up at him and he kissed me softly on the lips in order to give me some courage for my speech.

A lot of people were here, Trish, Dez, Alicia, her husband, some of my aunts and uncles, and some of my mother's friends. I looked up at the sky and smiled, these are trustful people who will follow you until the end.

I stand in the front of the crowd and I saw Austin with a neutral expression, he was also affected by my mother's death and so Trish was, she was cried on Dez's shoulder. And I smiled sadly before beginning to spoke.

«It is with great sadness that I stand in front of you today delivering this eulogy for my mother, Penny Dawson. Preparing this speech has been difficult, but also very rewarding. It allowed me to reflect on all of the time my mother and I spent together and how wonderful a person she was. I am glad that I am able to share some of these memories with you today and some of the attributes that made my mother so special.

My mother grew up in Miami, Florida and was a dentist's daughter. When she was a child, she told me she loved to meet her father at the cabinet to check out patients' mouths. She was the oldest of four children she also helped to raise her siblings Paul, Pauline, Patrick and Petunia.

My mom dreamed of becoming an author and pursued her dream by leaving her native town to attend university in New York. It was during university that she met my father and he loved her when he looked at her, I guess it was love at first sight» I looked at Austin and he smiled sadly, maybe thinking about us.

They travelled around the world and after college they came back to Miami. Miami became their home and they both got jobs as author for my mother, music shop's owner for my father and started their family.

Alicia and I couldn't have asked for a better mother. She taught us a lot about balancing work, family and leisure. My mom was a well-respected author and I was impressed by her passion for gorillas and how much she cared about animals. Even though she spent a lot of time volunteering, she always made her family her top priority. My mom was always there to take me to piano practice, watch my ballet recitals or help me with my homework.

As I got older, my mom shared with me her love for writing and I began to write songs, I guess that it's the family's blood. Whenever I write in my book, I can't stop thinking about her. She... She... is the sun in my life. And know there is the Moon » I looked over at Austin, smiling as I began to sob, he came towards me and pull me to his side as I continued to read my speech.

I learned a lot from my mother over the years. She taught me how is important to spend time with your friends and family. Mom, it is evident how loved you were by how many people travelled from around the world to be here today. I will never forget you, Mom. God Bless you. »

After my speech, no words were spoken. Only the noise of tears crashing on the ground, I looked up at Austin, he was crying, and I cried with him. Under a cold December morning, where leaves where dying and animals were sleeping. Because the jungle had lost their Queen.

«Alls ? »

I know that he'll always be with me no matter what. Thanks Mom. Without you I guess I wouldn't know what love is, you brought me Austin and I know it is forever, isn't it ? I will talk to you soon. I love you.

I closed my book as I looked at Austin and Alicia in front of me, my mom's funerals were 2 months ago now, and since that day I decided to write my journey in my new diary Austin bought me. Maybe someday I'll publish it but I'm not sure at the moment. Now I quit my job and I'm a waitress in the same club, Austin couldn't stand the fact that the guys were drooling over me. I guess that he had punched like 5 guys in the face. I laughed at that thought.

«What makes you laugh, babe ? »

«Oh nothing, Aus ! »

Alicia rubbed her belly as she looked at us, she had discovered that she was pregnant with her 3rd child,

«When will it be your turn to have a baby ? »

I blushed a deep crimson and looked at Austin,

«You know Alicia... I'm only 18... »

«And so ? I've got Jaimie when I was your age... »

I felt Austin putting a hand on my shoulder, and a put my hand on his,

«We have the time, one day I'm pretty sure about it Alls, I want to have kids with you. I love you »

«I love you too »

I kissed him on the lips, as he smirked against my lips. I know that someday I'll move out with him, marry him, have kids with him.

_So thanks Mom. Faithfully._


End file.
